Allen (ANB)
Allen is a''' bachelor in Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning. Allen is a talented hair stylist working at the town's salon. He's determined to fix any bad hair style, and takes pride in his work. He has a large ego, and is never shy to share an opinion or tell you how he's feeling. Some may call him cocky, but Allen is very confident in what he does. He takes his job very seriously, and also has a keen interest in fashion. He has been friends with Rod since childhood. Schedule Gifts }} Gift responses Loved Oh. Quite a thoughtful gift. You get me. You've got great sensibilities. Allow me to praise you. Liked A present perfectly suited to my tastes. I like it. Received, with thanks. Neutral Hah hah, something for me? Received, then, with thanks. Disliked Hey, hey, MC. You don't know much about me, do you? I don't like that. Remember that for the future. Hated What's this? Are you mocking me? I hate this! I won't accept it again! Gifts Given Heart Events ''Me or You?'' '''Black Heart Event ---- In order to trigger this event, you need to walk from Village to River area between the hours of 1:00 pm to 6:00 pm on a Saturday or Sunday in Sunny weather after the Restaurant has been built and Clement has been unlocked and you are playing as the girl main character and have 5000 Friendship Points or more with Allen. ---- ''Trigger Talk'' Purple Heart Event ---- To trigger this event, you must walk into your farmhouse from 1:00 pm to 6:00 pm on a Saturday or Sunday in Sunny weather while you are playing as the girl main character, Allen has a purple heart color or higher, and you have seen the black heart event ---- ''A Ring'' Confession ---- Give him a Ring on Saturday or Sunday in Sunny weather between 8:00 am and 11:00 pm and Allen must be at a blue heart color or higher. You also need to see the Black and Purple Heart Events. ---- ''A Confession'' Reverse Confession ---- You need to give a ring to Allen before you see the rest of his heart events. ---- ''Hair Touching'' Green Heart Event ---- Be at Allen's house, first floor between 7:00 pm to 11:00 pm on a Monday, Tuesday, or Thursday in Sunny, Rainy, or Snowy weather while you are playing as the girl main character and Allen has a green heart color or higher and you have seen the purple heart event. ---- ''Allen's Mistake'' Yellow Heart Event ---- Be at Allen's house, on the second floor from 7:00pm to 11:00pm Monday, Tuesday, or Thursday in any weather while you are playing as the girl character, have seen the green heart event, and are currently at yellow heart or higher and the Travel Agency has been built and Charles has been unlocked. ---- Heart Dialog Sayings "Hey, working on your farm again today? I know you love your job, but still, I'm impressed. Just a little. Hmmm, but your hair is a mess! I know working on the farm is important, but take care of your hair too, okay?" "Don't think you can stop taking care of yourself just because you run a farm, okay? Fashion comes first at all times!" Asleep "...Hmmm...hey...don't touch me... ...without....my permission..." Morning "Ugh, don't even bother saying 'good morning.'I am NOT a morning person. If you want to chat, wait 'til the afternoon. Afternoon." ---- "...Oh, it's you, (name). I was up all night, don't talk to me so cheerfully. Huh? What was I doing? Why should I tell you? It wasn't anything important." ---- "Oh, (name). You're--how should I put this... certainly cheerful this morning. Well. I guess I should try harder too." Afternoon "Hey. I'm in a good mood right now. I don't mind hanging out for a while." Working "What? You want me to change your hairstyle? Leave it to me. I'll give you the perfect hairstyle in an instant." Confess to other marriage candidates/villagers while dating Allen "Hey, MC. What's the meaning of this? You've given a Ring to someone else? If you do that again... you know what'll happen? Right?" Give Allen the ring while dating "What's wrong? You're worried about something? No need to be. You're the one I love, MC." Festivals Crop Festival Beginner Vegetable, Win I think that if you were the type who didn't like vegetables, this festival would be the worst thing in the world. Toni has been bawling from the start and it is starting to get on my nerves. He should eat up and get it over with. Oh, I'm just kidding. Don't get all upset now. Advanced Vegetable, Win So you won the advanced class. I like people who work hard. I really mean it, I think you did great. I think that if you were the type who didn't like vegetables, this festival would be the worst thing in the world. Toni has been bawling from the start and it is starting to get on my nerves. He should eat up and get it over with. Oh, I'm just kidding. Don't get all upset now. Beginner Flower, Win What's up, MC? Oh, so you won, did you? No need to come and tell me... I was there and already know. So, is there something else? Want a pat on the back? How about I just say congrats? Fruits and vegetables are all right, but I like flowers and herbs, too. With some nice smelling herbs and pretty flowers, I could really liven up the shop. It won't be too hard, I think. Cooking Festival Intermediate Fried and Boiled, Win MC, you can cook surprisingly well! ...What's wrong? Don't get angry. I'm just saying it like it is. ... What? Are you saying I look like I can't cook? That's going a little far, don't you think? Well, first impressions might change. In fact, the impression you had on me changed. Isn't that good? Wow. You're not bad at all. What's with that silly grin? You're like a dog. Does winning make you that happy? If you keep eating oily foods every day, soon your hair will get oily, too. Even without oily foods hair starts to get greasy, like it's smeared with wax. If you don't want to end up like that, you should knock off the oily foods, right? Cow/Chicken Festival Cow Even if you say it's for milk, if you raise it for a long time, it's kind of like a pet. If you go to the Cow Festival together then won't you feel even more attached? ...When the cow dies, you're going to cry a lot. I wonder why cows have such a drawling voice. Don't you get sleepy listening to them? I guess you are used to hearing them so you probably don't get tired. Chicken I can't tell a good chicken from a bad one at all... They all look the same. What's the difference?! Even if with names, you can't tell chickens apart when there's a bunch all together, can you? On the other hand, if you raise chickens yourself, can you tell them apart? ...Huh, no kidding. If you couldn't, being a farmer wouldn't be very satisfying. Beginner, Lose You lost? Hmm. And? What do you want, MC? want me to say. I'm not going to comfort you or anything silly like that. If you want to be consoled, go somewhere else. Beginner, Win What is it, MC? Oh, you won, huh? You didn't have to come tell me. I was in the audience, so I know. ...And? What do you want me to say? "Congratulations"? Music Festival I wonder how musician's fingers can move so nimbly. Even without hearing singing, I can enjoy just looking at fingers that move around on keys or between strings. Fireworks Festival If there were no fireworks, summer nights would probably feel duller. Whoever thought of fireworks was a genius. Just as the name suggests, fireworks are like artworks in the sky. They were quite beautiful. The sound of fireworks takes a weight off your chest, doesn't it? I think I understand how people feel when they yell out toward fireworks. I wouldn't do anything so unsightly though. The fireworks were beautiful. They better than I had imagined. New Year's Eve Even though it's the New Year, it doesn't feel like it. Just because the year's changed doesn't mean anything important has changed. Maybe it's a matter of mood. Gallery tumblr_m5nw8d0suN1qi5gai.jpg A-New-Beginning-Allen.jpg tumblr_m5nwd9ldOe1qi5gai.jpg Allenweddingpic.jpg tumblr_mcmrgx42gy1rsec35o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mcrt9ofvRT1qjw3m8o1_250.png tumblr_mcrt9ofvRT1qjw3m8o2_250.png tumblr_mcvm2n8U851qj89fjo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mcvm2n8U851qj89fjo2_1280.jpg IMAG0171.jpg Videos Category:A New Beginning NPCs Category:A New Beginning Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning Category:A New Beginning Characters